A Rainha de Espadas
by 4LoversOnly
Summary: Fanfiction medival inspirada na série televisiva "Castle". Para acompanhar a história através do nosso site, siga-me no Facebook: /arainhadeespadas
1. Cap I: Aniversario da Morte

**Aniversário da Morte**

Inglaterra, 1493

O silêncio caminhava pelas ruas de WindCastle como se fosse o senhor de todas as almas, acariciando-as com a sua penetrante tortura à medida que o dia da morte ia se aproximando. As janelas permaneciam fechadas, as portas trancadas, e nada saía de dentro dos humildes casebres de seu povo, nem mesmo um suspiro. Era como uma cidade fantasma. O único som que quebrava a macabra calmaria vinha das folhas que balançavam até cair de suas árvores, trazendo para cada vez mais perto o duro inverno que os amedrontava a cada ano.  
>No topo da grande muralha se encontravam os soldados petrificados, com seus olhos fixos no horizonte e seus ouvidos abertos na expectativa de novas ordens. Todo o exército aguardava pacientemente pelo aviso que daria inicio à vingança que lhes foram prometida.<p>

O castelo, coberto por uma densa névoa, abrigava apenas a sua rainha e suas duas damas. Nada se conseguia enxergar do lado de fora, exceto pela clara luz que iluminava os aposentos da majestade. Todo o Conselho e seus servos foram solicitados a permanecerem isolados na torre sul da cidade, com apenas a angústia de um momento interminável. Se aproximar dos portões imperiais era algo impensável e visto como um gesto desrespeitoso pela sua soberana, que havia expressado claramente o seu forte desejo por um dia de solidão absoluta. A tímida luz do sol, em meio a tantas nuvens, era apenas suficiente para marcar a primeira metade de um longo dia, e o início de algo que todos temiam. A hora da morte estava se aproximando. Não havia mais tempo.

O som do tambor ecoou por toda a cidade doze vezes, convidando, a cada batida, seus habitantes para se juntarem diante dos portões do castelo. A multidão seguiu as ordens como já antes haviam sido instruídos, permanecendo de pé e com a cabeça baixa sob a janela de onde ouviriam a sua sentença. As mulheres e suas crianças se aglomeraram do lado direito, enquanto seus esposos, irmãos e pais se organizavam do lado esquerdo, perfeitamente alinhados. Nenhum gemido se ouvia, embora os corações batessem acelerados e as crianças se esforçassem para engolir o choro. Enquanto o Clã dos Bardos, defesa pessoal da rainha, se posicionava em volta do castelo, olhares de terror e desespero se cruzavam entre a plebe; o destino estava prestes a se cumprir.

— Povo de WindCastle. — disse a rainha dando seus breves passos em direção à varanda de seus aposentos. O clã imediatamente arqueou suas flechas em direção aos camponeses, aguardando qualquer brusco movimento.  
>— Hoje é o aniversário da morte de meu pai, vosso eterno Rei e soberano, James I da Inglaterra, assassinado brutalmente pelo povo que ele mais amou. — fez uma pausa em um longo suspiro, mantendo os olhos de desprezo fixos nas centenas de pessoas imóveis abaixo de sua sacada. — Como estabelecido a treze anos atrás, hoje lhes concedo mais uma vez a oportunidade de me entregar o real culpado por essa tragédia, ou um de vocês não passará pela muralha do meu reino com vida de novo.<br>Tudo o que se ouvia naquele momento era o barulho do vento que atacava violentamente as ruas da cidade, levando consigo tudo o que podia pelo seu caminho. Algumas das crianças se agarraram em suas mães, e elas, sem esperança, começaram a sussurrar suas orações. Nenhum dos homens presentes, camponeses, guerreiros ou nobres, se moveram de se quer um milímetro, exceto por um forasteiro que se encontrava no centro de todas aquelas pessoas.  
>— Serei eu o seu culpado, Alteza. — disse com toda a voz que seus pulmões lhe forneceram, saindo a ligeiros passos de dentro daquele grupo de almas condenadas. O povo, agora agitado, ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo e tampouco quem era aquele desconhecido, mas agradeciam aos céus pela salvação que lhes havia enviado. Dois arqueiros do clã se aproximaram e o seguraram pelos braços, embora a intenção do homem fosse bem outra do que a de escapar.<br>A rainha segurou o concreto frio da sua sacada, debruçando-se para que seus olhos alcançassem o estranho sujeito que lhe estava prestes a confessar sua traição. — Tudo o que eu mais desejo é ter o assassino em minhas mãos, mas temo que um mártir não seja apto para assumir tamanha traição. — o tom forçadamente divertido de suas palavras tentava ocultar a sua curiosidade.  
>— Não sou nenhum mártir, Majestade, mas sim um covarde por ter me calado durante tanto tempo sobre a morte de vosso pai. Peço humildemente que condene apenas a mim e a mais ninguém pela minha crueldade. — replicou com um tom grave e tranqüilo, permanecendo com sua cabeça direcionada ao chão de terra sob os seus pés.<br>— Tragam-no até mim. — hesitou ela antes de dar seus comandos. — Se não for condenado pela morte de meu amado pai, morrerá pela estupidez de tentar salvar seus iguais. — e a porta da sacada se fechou novamente.


	2. Cap II: Os Três Reinos

**Os Três Reinos**

****Em 1464****, o Império Britânico permanecia sob os comandos do Imperador James, que liderou sua inteira nação por mais de uma década durante a batalha de Khost. No final já não se sabia mais o que havia dado início à guerra, mas a imensidade dos danos teria tornado fútil qualquer que tivesse sido o motivo. Embora a França, do impetuoso Rei Henry, lhe tivesse custado 2/3 de todo o seu exército e a queda considerável de seu patrimônio, tudo foi esquecido quando James obteve a vitória absoluta em 1476. O Imperador havia finalmente exterminado seu oponente, mas ainda assim parecia vulnerável diante do mundo devido à vastidão de suas perdas. A Inglaterra havia se enfraquecido. Os vastos campos verdes agora não passavam de terras vermelhas que cobriam os rastros de vidas roubadas, criando uma dura lembrança para os poucos que restaram. O ódio e o medo eram o único alimento de seu povo, fazendo do trono mais uma vez alvo de acusações. Um inimigo que não pertencia ao seu Reino poderia ser derrotado, como muitos foram no passado, mas se tratando de alguém com quem dividia o mesmo chão, a sua ruína poderia deixar de ser apenas um pesadelo. E foi a partir do temor de uma rebelião que James tomou a decisão de dividir o seu Império.

Naquela manhã uma reunião extraordinária, nunca solicitada pelo Imperador, juntou os quatro homens mais poderosos da Inglaterra ao redor da mesa de estratégia, na ala norte do castelo. O Conselho, como eram assim definidos, carregava a nobreza em seu sangue, a riqueza ao dispor do soberano, e sua lealdade inquestionável. Eram todos eles a mão direita de James. Aslan, seu preferido, permaneceu ao lado da cadeira no centro da mesa à espera do Imperador, enquanto todos os outros se deixavam levar em absurdas discussões sobre os teóricos motivos que os teriam levado até o castelo naquele dia.  
>— Vejo que já estão todos aqui. — calaram-se imediatamente, levantando-se no mesmo instante em que James cruzou a porta da sala.<br>— Majestade. — disse Aslan em meio a sua reverência, puxando-lhe a cadeira para que se sentasse.  
>— Serei breve. — ergueu uma taça a espera de seu vinho. — Não quero lhes roubar o tempo.<br>O pequeno cômodo estava agora submerso em um silêncio profundo, tornando possível detectar até mesmo o mais leve dos suspiros. James insinuou um leve sorriso nos lábios, talvez estivesse escolhendo as palavras que iria usar em seguida, ou talvez só estivesse repassando em sua mente a reação esperada da notícia que estava prestes a dar. Então logo após uma breve olhada ao redor, finalmente falou.  
>— Irei dividir o meu Império. — soltou as palavras de uma só vez e aguardou os comentários que nunca chegaram. Todos os quatro homens se olharam curiosos e ao mesmo tempo espantados. Um deles deu uma gargalhada e outros o seguiram, sem ter certeza do que estava acontecendo.<br>— Três reinos. A partir de hoje teremos três reinos. — replicou afirmando o que havia acabado de dizer. E de repente o silêncio havia retornado.  
>— Meu irmão, perdeu a sanidade? — Weazar perguntou o que todos estavam pensando.<br>— Nunca estive tão lúcido, acredite. — respondeu em meio a uma golada de seu vinho.  
>Aslan parecia ser o único indiferente ao anúncio e, como sempre, mal podia se notar a sua presença. Jaddah, o Conde, mantinha a sua cabeça baixa processando tudo o que havia acabado e ouvir e os demais apenas discutiam em sussurros entre si. James apoiou a taça no mesmo lugar em que se encontrava antes e um profundo suspiro ele deu, chamando a atenção de volta para si.<br>— WindCastle, Tudor e York. — disse enfim. — WindCastle ficará sob o meu comando, assim como os demais reinos. Porém em Tudor e York precisarei de olhos e ouvidos de minha confiança.  
>Olhou para cada um dos homens ao seu redor, analisando as diferentes reações ao que havia comunicado. Liderança era tudo o que buscavam desde o início de suas medíocres vidas, e certamente isso era algo impensável em um Império onde apenas um homem possuía o poder absoluto. Era essa a chance de ceder ao luxo que tanto alimentavam. Embora James confiasse nos homens que escolheu, ele sabia perfeitamente que o poder era o que os mantinha ao seu lado.<br>— Sugiro uma votação. — disse Cotter, o jovem que tomou o lugar do pai no Conselho após a sua morte.  
>— O garoto quase não fala, mas o que disse é justo. — apoiou Eckard, comandante do exército imperial. Todos concordaram.<br>— Carrego o sangue real, meu irmão. Peço-lhe humildemente que não se esqueça do direito que tenho sobre o Império. — os ignorou, direcionando seu pedido exclusivamente para James.  
>— O rato da Inglaterra tem direitos agora? — Hal, o maior comerciante de armaria da Inglaterra, era além de rico, inimigo de quase todos os seus seis companheiros. Seus comentários eram quase sempre ignorados ou repreendidos pelo Rei. O único motivo dele se encontrar sentado naquela mesa era pela contribuição ao exército do Império durante a guerra contra a França.<br>— De fato York ficará sob a guia de Weazar, caro Hal. — respondeu em seu tom tranqüilo de voz.  
>Hal bateu sua mão sobre a mesa, derrubando as taças vazias que nela se encontravam. Os resmungos do velho encheram a sala, chamando a atenção dos guardas que protegiam a porta do salão. Dois de seus guardiões entraram e apontaram as suas espadas para o homem que imediatamente se rendeu e voltou a se sentar. James ajeitou a sua veste, mantendo a calmaria pela qual era conhecido.<br>— Jaddah. — disse o Imperador assim que todos se recompuseram. — Precisarei de sua assistência em Tudor, sua cidade natal.  
>— Mas senhor. — o interrompeu Cotter. — A votação.<br>— Já sabia quem tomaria os reinos muito antes de entrar nessa sala, jovem. — respondeu levantando-se. — Está decidido.  
>— Ainda acho uma decisão precipitada. — respondeu o garoto. — Não seria talv-<br>— E ainda assim é a minha decisão. — o repreendeu. — Não me questione novamente. — olhou de relance para Cotter, com sua rejeição estampada no rosto.  
>— Sim senhor. — todos por fim assentiram.<p>

. . .

Inglaterra, ****1480****.

O sul nunca havia conhecido o frio. Suas plantações mantinham vivo o povo da Inglaterra por gerações, bem antes dos três reinos serem unidos por um único império. Seus campos de flores eram beijados pelo sol durante todo o ano e jamais castigados por pragas ou tempestades. Pelos seus habitantes era conhecido como __Baruck__, a cidade abençoada pelos Deuses, livre de todos os males que afetavam o resto do mundo. A pele dourada era a combinação perfeita com a terra que tanto veneravam, e nos seus olhos refletiam o azul celeste do céu que brilhava sobre seus cabelos negros. Eram vistos como as criaturas exóticas e selvagens que criavam em seus pastos e impossíveis de se passar por estrangeiros.  
>Após os duros anos que se sucederam à guerra de Khost, a população finalmente havia reencontrado o auge da sua beleza e a fonte da sua felicidade. Os camponeses e servos adoravam o senhor que lhes davam o pão e o trabalho, reconhecendo na bochecha rosada e saudável de cada um de seus filhos, a piedade que o Conde de Tudor havia despejado sobre cada um deles. Pouco se ouvia falar do Rei James, que aos olhos dos homens de pele morena, não passada de uma figura citada em contos infantis. Sabia-se que ele era o dono de todas as terras, mas a sua coroa nunca foi cortejada e nem se quer vista pelos nativos das terras quentes. Jaddah, dominado pelos seus interesses, mantinha a reputação de seu Rei guardada a sete chaves e nada revelava sobre a ajuda que recebida ou as ordens que supostamente deveria seguir. Para aqueles que viviam sob o seu teto, nada existia além de Tudor. Somente sua esposa conhecia a verdade, por ser a única em que ele confiava para ajudá-lo a manter o segredo tanto longe de seu único filho como de todos os que os serviam e adoravam.<br>Foram quatro anos a frente da liderança, mas uma só cidade já não era mais capaz de saciar a sua sede pelo poder. O que James tanto temia estava prestes a acontecer.

— Acha mesmo que trairia meu próprio irmão? — o tom naturalmente grave da voz de Weazar permanecia com seu timbre inalterado, embora tentasse demonstrar certa indignação à proposta que havia recebido de Jaddah. A sala principal da torre central de Tudor estava deserta naquela noite, sendo vigiada apenas pelos dois guardas pessoais de Weazar, que ele insistiu em não dispensar. O Conde de Tudor havia solicitado a sua presença com o pretexto de usufruir de seus sábios conselhos sobre armaria, mas o irmão do Rei sabia que havia algo por trás de uma visita tão inesperada. O que ele não podia imaginar era que o Conde proporia algo que ele mesmo havia sempre cogitado.  
>— Lhe pareço algum tolo, Marquês? — deu uma gargalhada — Quer mesmo me comprar com essa mentira? — sentou-se então na cadeira do lado oposto de Weazar, apoiando seus pés na grande mesa que os separava.<br>— Se acredita que irá conseguir roubar-lhe o trono, é também um louco, Conde. — ignorou sua acusação afastando-se da mesa. Suas mãos ajeitaram o cinto onde carregava a sua espada e alguns passos ele deu em direção a porta.  
>— Sozinho talvez eu não consiga. — retrucou Jaddah ainda confortável em seu assento. — Mas nós dois sabemos do que um fantasma como você seria capaz.<br>O Marquês freou os passos e se girou em direção ao tratante, que já cantava a sua vitória.  
>— Não faria isso com o James. — respondeu ele a uma acusação que não foi preciso ser traduzida em palavras. — Não com o James. — enfatizou.<br>— Ele é agora digno de sua compaixão? — virou-se encontrando a ponta da espada de Weazar apontada para a sua garganta, mas continuou como se nunca a tivesse visto. — Por acaso se esqueceu de todo aquele desprezo? De toda a humilhação?  
>Um longo silêncio acompanhou as últimas palavras de Jaddah. O homem com a espada continuava diante de si, mas agora com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o pensamento perdido em tempos distantes. O Conde foi aos poucos se levantando e os olhos de Weazar retornaram ao presente quando encontraram o rosto de Jaddah.<br>— O rato da Inglaterra. — disse em um tom sarcástico. — Terá seu próprio trono. — estendeu a mão enquanto a lâmina de prata reencontrava o seu lugar de repouso. E a aliança assim foi selada.


End file.
